Quo vadis/Rozdział 1
Petroniusz obudził się zaledwie koło południa i jak zwykle, zmęczony bardzo. Poprzedniego dnia był na uczcie u Nerona, która przeciągnęła się do późna w noc. Od pewnego czasu zdrowie jego zaczęło się psuć. Sam mówił, że rankami budzi się jakby zdrętwiały i bez możności zebrania myśli. Ale poranna kąpiel i staranne wygniatanie ciała przez wprawionych do tego niewolników przyśpieszało stopniowo obieg jego leniwej krwi, rozbudzało go, cuciło, wracało mu siły, tak że z elaeothesium, to jest z ostatniego kąpielowego przedziału, wychodził jeszcze jakby wskrzeszony, z oczyma błyszczącymi dowcipem i wesołością, odmłodzon, pełen życia, wykwintny, tak niedościgniony, że sam Otho nie mógł się z nim porównać, i prawdziwy, jak go nazywano: arbiter elegantiarum. W łaźniach publicznych bywał rzadko: chyba że zdarzył się jakiś budzący podziw retor, o którym mówiono w mieście; lub gdy w efebiach odbywały się wyjątkowo zajmujące zapasy. Zresztą miał w swej insuli własne kąpiele, które słynny wspólnik Sewerusa, Celer, rozszerzył mu, przebudował i urządził z tak nadzwyczajnym smakiem, iż sam Nero przyznawał im wyższość nad cezariańskimi, chociaż cezariańskie były obszerniejsze i urządzone z nierównie większym przepychem. Po owej więc uczcie, na której znudziwszy się błaznowaniem Watyniusza brał wraz z Neronem, Lukanem i Senecjonem udział w diatrybie: czy kobieta ma duszę - wstawszy późno, zażywał, jak zwykle, kąpieli. Dwaj ogromni balneatorzy złożyli go właśnie na cyprysowej mensie, pokrytej śnieżnym egipskim byssem - i dłońmi, maczanymi w wonnej oliwie, poczęli nacierać jego kształtne ciało - on zaś z zamkniętymi oczyma czekał, aż ciepło laconicum i ciepło ich rąk przejdzie w niego i usunie zeń znużenie. Lecz po pewnym czasie przemówił - i otworzywszy oczy jął rozpytywać o pogodę, a następnie o gemmy, które jubiler Idomen obiecał mu przysłać na dzień dzisiejszy do obejrzenia... Pokazało się, że pogoda jest piękna, połączona z lekkim powiewem od Gór Albańskich, i że gemmy nie przyszły. Petroniusz znów przymknął oczy i wydał rozkaz, by przeniesiono go do tepidarium, gdy wtem spoza kotary wychylił się nomenclator oznajmiając, że młody Markus Winicjusz, przybyły świeżo z Azji Mniejszej, przyszedł go odwiedzić. Petroniusz kazał wpuścić gościa do tepidarium, dokąd i sam się przeniósł. Winicjusz był synem jego starszej siostry, która przed laty wyszła za Marka Winicjusza, męża konsularnego z czasów Tyberiuszowych. Młody służył obecnie pod Korbulonem przeciw Partom i po ukończonej wojnie wracał do miasta. Petroniusz miał dla niego pewną słabość, graniczącą z przywiązaniem, albowiem Markus był pięknym i atletycznym młodzieńcem, a zarazem umiał zachowywać pewną estetyczną miarę w zepsuciu, co Petroniusz cenił nad wszystko. Pozdrowienie Petroniuszowi! - rzekł młody człowiek wchodząc sprężystym krokiem do tepidarium - niech wszyscy bogowie darzą cię pomyślnością, a zwłaszcza Asklepios i Kipryda, albowiem pod ich podwójną opieką nic złego spotkać cię nie może. - Witaj w Rzymie i niech ci odpoczynek będzie słodki po wojnie - odrzekł Petroniusz wyciągając rękę spomiędzy fałd miękkiej karbassowej tkaniny, w którą był obwinięty. - Co słychać w Armenii i czy bawiąc w Azji nie zawadziłeś o Bitynię? Petroniusz był niegdyś rządcą Bitynii i co większa, rządził nią sprężyście i sprawiedliwie. Stanowiło to dziwną sprzeczność z charakterem człowieka słynnego ze swej zniewieściałości i zamiłowania do rozkoszy - dlatego lubił wspominać te czasy, albowiem stanowiły one dowód, czym by być mógł i umiał, gdyby mu się podobało. - Zdarzyło mi się być w Heraklei - odrzekł Winicjusz. - Wysłał mnie tam Korbulo z rozkazem ściągnięcia posiłków. - Ach, Heraklea! Znałem tam jedną dziewczynę z Kolchidy, za którą oddałbym wszystkie tutejsze rozwódki, nie wyłączając Poppei. Ale to dawne dzieje. Mów raczej, co słychać od ściany partyjskiej. Nudzą mnie wprawdzie te wszystkie Wologezy, Tyrydaty, Tygranesy i cała ta barbaria, która, jak twierdzi młody Arulanus, chodzi u siebie w domu jeszcze na czworakach, a tylko wobec nas udaje ludzi. Ale teraz dużo się o nich mówi w Rzymie, choćby dlatego, że niebezpiecznie mówić o czym innym. - Ta wojna źle idzie i gdyby nie Korbulo, mogłaby się zmienić w klęskę. - Korbulo! Na Bakcha! Prawdziwy to bożek wojny, istny Mars: wielki wódz; a zarazem zapalczywy, prawy i głupi. Lubię go, choćby dlatego, że Nero go się boi. - Korbulo nie jest człowiekiem głupim. - Może masz słuszność; a zresztą wszystko to jedno. Głupota, jak powiada Pyrron, w niczym nie jest gorsza od mądrości i w niczym się od niej nie różni. Winicjusz począł opowiadać o wojnie, lecz gdy Petroniusz przymknął powieki, młody człowiek, widząc jego znużoną i nieco wychudłą twarz, zmienił przedmiot rozmowy i jął wypytywać go z pewną troskliwością o zdrowie. Petroniusz otworzył znów oczy. Zdrowie!... Nie. On nie czuł się zdrów. Nie doszedł jeszcze wprawdzie do tego, do czego doszedł młody Sisenna, który stracił do tego stopnia czucie, że gdy go przynoszono rano do łaźni, pytał: "Czy ja siedzę?" Ale nie był zdrów. Winicjusz oddał go oto pod opiekę Asklepiosa i Kiprydy. Ale on, Petroniusz, nie wierzy w Asklepiosa. Nie wiadomo nawet, czyim był synem ten Asklepios, czy Arsinoe, czy Koronidy, a gdy matka niepewna, cóż dopiero mówić o ojcu. Kto teraz może ręczyć nawet za swego własnego ojca! Tu Petroniusz począł się śmiać, po czym mówił dalej - Posłałem wprawdzie dwa lata temu do Epidauru trzy tuziny żywych paszkotów i kubek złota, ale wiesz dlaczego? Oto powiedziałem sobie: pomoże - nie pomoże, ale nie zaszkodzi. Jeśli ludzie składają jeszcze na świecie ofiary bogom, to jednak myślę, że wszyscy rozumują tak jak ja. Wszyscy! Z wyjątkiem może mulników, którzy najmują się podróżnym przy Porta Capena. Prócz Asklepiosa miałem także do czynienia i z asklepiadami, gdym zeszłego roku chorował trochę na pęcherz. Odprawiali za mnie inkubację. Wiedziałem, że to oszuści, ale również mówiłem sobie: co mi to szkodzi! Świat stoi na oszustwie, a życie jest złudzeniem. Dusza jest także złudzeniem. Trzeba mieć jednak tyle rozumu, by umieć rozróżnić złudzenia rozkoszne od przykrych. W moim hypocaustum każę palić cedrowym drzewem posypywanym ambrą, bo wolę w życiu zapachy od zaduchów. Co do Kiprydy, której mnie także poleciłeś, doznałem jej opieki o tyle, że mam strzykanie w prawej nodze. Ale zresztą to dobra bogini! Przypuszczam, że i ty także poniesiesz teraz prędzej czy później białe gołębie na jej ołtarz. - Tak jest - rzekł Winicjusz. - Nie dosięgnęły mnie strzały Partów, ale trafił mnie grot Amora... najniespodzianiej, o kilka stadiów od bramy miasta. - Na białe kolana Charytek! Opowiesz mi to wolnym czasem - rzekł Petroniusz. - Właśnie przyszedłem zasięgnąć twej rady - odpowiedział Markus. Lecz w tej chwili weszli epilatorowie, którzy zajęli się Petroniuszem, Markus zaś zrzuciwszy tunikę wstąpił do wanny z letnią wodą, albowiem Petroniusz zaprosił go do kąpieli. - Ach, nie pytam nawet, czy masz wzajemność -odrzekł Petroniusz spoglądając na młode, jakby wykute z marmuru ciało Winicjusza. - Gdyby Lizypp był cię widział, zdobiłbyś teraz bramę wiodącą do Palatynu, jako posąg Herkulesa w młodzieńczym wieku. Młody człowiek uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i począł zanurzać się w wannie, wychlustywając przy tym obficie ciepłą wodę na mozaikę przedstawiającą Herę w chwili, gdy prosi Sen o uśpienie Zeusa. Petroniusz patrzył na niego zadowolonym okiem artysty. Lecz gdy skończył i oddał się z kolei epilatorom, wszedł lector z puszką brązową na brzuchu i zwojami papieru w puszce. - Czy chcesz posłuchać? - spytał Petroniusz. - Jeśli to twój utwór, chętnie! - odpowiedział Winicjusz - ale jeśli nie, wolę rozmawiać. Poeci łapią dziś ludzi na wszystkich rogach ulic. - A jakże. Nie przejdziesz koło żadnej bazyliki, koło termów, koło biblioteki lub księgarni, żebyś nie ujrzał poety gestykulującego jak małpa. Agryppa, gdy tu przyjechał ze Wschodu, wziął ich za opętanych. Ale to teraz takie czasy. Cezar pisuje wiersze, więc wszyscy idą w jego ślady. Nie wolno tylko pisywać wierszy lepszych od cezara i z tego powodu boję się trochę o Lukana... Ale ja pisuję prozą, którą jednak nie częstuję ani samego siebie, ani innych. To, co lector miał czytać, to są codicilli tego biednego Fabrycjusza Wejenta. - Dlaczego "biednego"? - Bo mu powiedziano, żeby zabawił się w Odysa i nie wracał do domowych pieleszy aż do nowego rozporządzenia. Ta odyseja o tyle mu będzie lżejsza niż Odyseuszowi, że żona jego nie jest Penelopą. Nie potrzebuję ci zresztą mówić, że postąpiono głupio. Ale tu nikt inaczej rzeczy nie bierze, jak po wierzchu. To dość licha i nudna książka, którą zaczęto namiętnie czytać dopiero wówczas, gdy autor został wygnany. Teraz słychać na wszystkie strony: "Scandala! Scandala!", i być może, że niektóre rzeczy Wejento wymyślał, ale ja, który znam miasto, znam naszych patres i nasze kobiety, upewniam cię, iż to wszystko bledsze niż rzeczywistość. Swoją drogą każdy szuka tam obecnie - siebie z obawą, a znajomych z przyjemnością. W księgarni Awirunusa stu skrybów przepisuje książkę za dyktandem - i powodzenie jej zapewnione. - Twoich sprawek tam nie ma? - Są, ale autor chybił, albowiem jestem zarazem i gorszy, i mniej płaski, niż mnie przedstawił. Widzisz, my tu dawno zatraciliśmy poczucie tego, co jest godziwe lub niegodziwe, i mnie samemu wydaje się, że tak naprawdę to tej różnicy nie ma, chociaż Seneka, Muzomusz i Trazea udają, że ją widzą. Mnie to wszystko jedno! Na Herkulesa, mówię, jak myślę! Ale zachowałem tę wyższość, że wiem, co jest szpetne, a co piękne, a tego na przykład nasz miedzianobrody poeta, furman, śpiewak, tancerz i histrio - nie rozumie. Żal mi jednak Fabrycjusza! To dobry towarzysz. Zgubiła go miłość własna. Każdy go podejrzewał, nikt dobrze nie wiedział, ale on sam nie mógł wytrzymać i na wszystkie strony rozgadywał pod sekretem. Czy ty słyszałeś historię Rufinusa? - Nie. - To przejdźmy do frigidarium, gdzie wychłodniemy i gdzie ci ją opowiem. Przeszli do frigidarium, na środku którego biła fontanna zabarwiona na kolor jasnoróżowy i roznosząca woń fiołków. Tam siadłszy w niszach wysłanych jedwabiem, poczęli się ochładzać. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie. Winicjusz patrzył czas jakiś w zamyśleniu na brązowego fauna, który przegiąwszy sobie przez ramię nimfę szukał chciwie ustami jej ust, po czym rzekł: - Ten ma słuszność. Oto co jest w życiu najlepsze. - Mniej więcej! Ale ty prócz tego kochasz wojnę, której ja nie lubię, albowiem pod namiotami paznokcie pękają i przestają być różowe. Zresztą każdy ma swoje zamiłowania. Miedzianobrody lubi śpiew, zwłaszcza swój własny, a stary Scaurus swoją wazę koryncką, która w nocy stoi przy jego łożu i którą całuje, jeśli nie może spać. Wycałował już jej brzegi. Powiedz mi, czy ty nie pisujesz wierszy? - Nie. Nie złożyłem nigdy całego heksametru. - A nie grywasz na lutni i nie śpiewasz? - Nie. - A nie powozisz? - Ścigałem się swego czasu w Antiochii, ale bez powodzenia. - Tedy jestem o ciebie spokojny. A do jakiego stronnictwa należysz w hipodromie? - Do Zielonych. - Tedy jestem zupełnie spokojny, zwłaszcza że posiadasz wprawdzie duży majątek, ale nie jesteś tak bogaty jak Pallas albo Seneka. Bo widzisz, u nas teraz dobrze jest pisać wiersze, śpiewać przy lutni, deklamować i ścigać się w cyrku, ale jeszcze lepiej, a zwłaszcza bezpieczniej jest nie pisywać wierszy, nie grać, nie śpiewać i nie ścigać się w cyrku. Najlepiej zaś jest umieć podziwiać, gdy to czyni Miedzianobrody. Jesteś pięknym chłopcem, więc ci to chyba może grozić, że Poppea zakocha się w tobie. Ale ona zbyt na to doświadczona. Miłości zażyła dość przy dwóch pierwszych mężach, a przy trzecim chodzi jej o co innego. Czy wiesz, że ten głupi Otho kocha ją dotąd do szaleństwa... Chodzi tam po skałach Hiszpanii i wzdycha, tak zaś stracił dawne przyzwyczajenia i tak przestał dbać o siebie, że na układanie fryzury wystarczy mu teraz trzy godziny dziennie. Kto by się tego spodziewał, zwłaszcza po Othonie. - Ja go rozumiem - odrzekł Winicjusz. - Ale na jego miejscu robiłbym co innego. - Co mianowicie? - Tworzyłbym wierne sobie legie z tamtejszych górali. To tędzy żołnierze ci Iberowie. - Winicjuszu! Winicjuszu! Chce mi się prawie powiedzieć, że nie byłbyś do tego zdolny. A wiesz dlaczego? Oto takie rzeczy się robi, ale się o nich nie mówi nawet warunkowo. Co do mnie, śmiałbym się na jego miejscu z Poppei, śmiałbym się z Miedzianobrodego i formowałbym sobie legie, ale nie z Iberów, tylko z Iberek. Co najwyżej, pisałbym epigramata, których bym zresztą nie odczytywał nikomu, jak ten biedny Rufinus. - Miałeś mi opowiedzieć jego historię. - Opowiem ci ją w unctuarium. Ale w unctuarium uwaga Winicjusza zwróciła się na co innego, mianowicie na cudne niewolnice, które czekały tam na kąpiących się. Dwie z nich, Murzynki, podobne do wspaniałych posągów z hebanu, poczęły maścić ich ciała delikatnymi woniami Arabii, inne, biegłe w czesaniu Frygijki, trzymały w rękach, miękkich i giętkich jak węże, polerowane stalowe zwierciadła i grzebienie, dwie zaś, wprost do bóstw podobne greckie dziewczyny z Kos, czekały jako vestiplicae, aż przyjdzie chwila posągowego układania fałd na togach panów. - Na Zeusa Chmurozbiórcę! - rzekł Markus Winicjusz - jaki ty masz u siebie wybór! - Wolę wybór niż liczbę - odpowiedział Petroniusz. - Cała moja familia w Rzymie nie przenosi czterystu głów i sądzę, że do osobistej posługi chyba dorobkiewicze potrzebują większej ilości ludzi. - Piękniejszych ciał nawet i Miedzianobrody nie posiada - mówił rozdymając nozdrza Winicjusz. Na to Petroniusz odrzekł z pewną przyjazną niedbałością: - Jesteś moim krewnym, a ja nie jestem ani taki nieużyty jak Bassus, ani taki pedant jak Aulus Plaucjusz. Lecz Winicjusz usłyszawszy to ostatnie imię zapomniał na chwilę o dziewczynach z Kos i podniósłszy żywo głowę, spytał: - Skąd ci przyszedł na myśl Aulus Plaucjusz? Czy wiesz, że ja, wybiwszy rękę pod miastem, spędziłem kilkanaście dni w ich domu. Zdarzyło się, że Plaucjusz nadjechał w chwili wypadku i widząc, że cierpię bardzo, zabrał mnie do siebie, tam zaś niewolnik jego, lekarz Merion, przyprowadził mnie do zdrowia. O tym właśnie chciałem z tobą mówić. - Dlaczego? Czy nie zakochałeś się wypadkiem w Pomponii? W takim razie żal mi cię: niemłoda i cnotliwa! Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić gorszego nad to połączenia. Brr! - Nie w Pomponii - eheu! - rzekł Winicjusz. - Zatem w kim? - Gdybym ja sam wiedział w kim? Ale ja nie wiem nawet dobrze, jak jej imię: Ligia czy Kallina? Nazywają ją w domu Ligią, gdyż pochodzi z narodu Ligów, a ma swoje barbarzyńskie imię: Kallina. Dziwny to dom tych Plaucjuszów. Rojno w nim, a cicho jak w gajach w Subiacum. Przez kilkanaście dni nie wiedziałem, że mieszka w nim bóstwo. Aż raz o świcie zobaczyłem ją myjącą się w ogrodowej fontannie. I przysięgam ci na tę pianę, z której powstała Afrodyta, że promienie zorzy przechodziły na wylot przez jej ciało. Myślałem, że gdy słońce zejdzie, ona rozpłynie mi się w świetle, jak rozpływa się jutrzenka. Od tej pory widziałem ją dwukrotnie i od tej pory również nie wiem, co spokój, nie wiem, co inne pragnienia, nie chcę wiedzieć, co może mi dać miasto, nie chcę kobiet, nie chcę złota, nie chcę korynckiej miedzi ani bursztynu, ani perłowca, ani wina, ani uczt, tylko chcę Ligii, Mówię ci szczerze, Petroniuszu, że tęsknię za nią, jak tęsknił ten Sen, wyobrażony na mozaice w twoim tepidarium, za Pasyteją, tęsknię po całych dniach i nocach. - Jeśli to niewolnica, to ją odkup. - Ona nie jest niewolnicą. - Czymże jest? Wyzwolenicą Plaucjusza? - Nie będąc nigdy niewolnicą, nie mogła być wyzwolona. - Więc? - Nie wiem: córką królewską czy czymś podobnym. - Zaciekawiasz mnie, Winicjuszu. - Lecz jeśli zechcesz mnie posłuchać, zaraz zaspokoję twoją ciekawość. Historia nie jest zbyt długa. Ty może osobiście znałeś Wanniusza, króla Swebów, który, wypędzony z kraju, długi czas przesiadywał tu w Rzymie, a nawet wsławił się szczęśliwą grą w kości i dobrym powożeniem. Cezar Drusus wprowadził go znów na tron. Wanniusz, który był w istocie rzeczy tęgim człowiekiem, rządził z początku dobrze i prowadził szczęśliwe wojny, później jednak począł nadto łupić ze skóry nie tylko sąsiadów, ale i własnych Swebów. Wówczas Wangio i Sido, dwaj jego siostrzeńcy, a synowie Wibiliusza, króla Hermandurów, postanowili zmusić go by znów pojechał do Rzymu... próbować szczęścia w kości. - Pamiętam, to Klaudiuszowe, niedawne czasy. - Tak. Wybuchła wojna. Wanniusz wezwał na pomoc Jazygów, jego zaś mili siostrzeńcy Ligów, którzy, zasłyszawszy o bogactwach Wanniusza i zwabieni nadzieją łupów, przybyli w takiej liczbie, iż sam cezar Klaudiusz począł obawiać się o spokój granicy. Klaudiusz nie chciał mieszać się w wojny barbarzyńców, napisał jednak do Ateliusza Histera, który dowodził legią naddunajską, by zwracał pilne oko na przebieg wojny i nie pozwolił zamącić naszego pokoju. Hister zażądał wówczas od Ligów, by przyrzekli, iż nie przekroczą granicy, na co nie tylko zgodzili się, ale dali zakładników, między którymi znajdowała się żona i córka ich wodza.... Wiadomo ci, że barbarzyńcy wyciągają na wojny z żonami i dziećmi... Otóż moja Ligia jest córką owego wodza. - Skąd to wszystko wiesz? - Mówił mi to sam Aulus Plaucjusz. Ligowie nie przekroczyli istotnie wówczas granicy, ale barbarzyńcy przychodzą jak burza i uciekają jak burza. Tak znikli i Ligowie, razem ze swymi turzymi rogami na głowach. Zbili Wanniuszowych Swebów i Jazygów, ale król ich poległ, za czym odeszli z łupami, a zakładniczki zostały w ręku Histera. Matka wkrótce umarła, dziecko zaś Hister, nie wiedząc, co z nim robić, odesłał do rządcy całej Germanii, Pomponiusza. Ów po ukończeniu wojny z Kattami wrócił do Rzymu, gdzie Klaudiusz, jak wiesz, pozwolił mu odprawić tryumf. Dziewczyna szła wówczas za wozem zwycięzcy, ale po skończonej uroczystości, ponieważ zakładniczki nie można było uważać za brankę, z kolei i Pomponiusz nie wiedział, co z nią zrobić, a wreszcie oddał ją swej siostrze, Pomponii Grecynie, żonie Plaucjusza. W tym domu, gdzie wszystko, począwszy od panów, a skończywszy na drobiu w kurniku, jest cnotliwe, wyrosła na dziewicę, niestety, tak cnotliwą jak sama Grecyna, a tak piękną, że nawet Poppea wyglądałaby przy niej jak jesienna figa przy jabłku hesperyjskim. - I co? - I powtarzam ci, że od chwili gdy widziałem, jak promienie przechodziły przy fontannie na wskroś przez jej ciało, zakochałem się bez pamięci. - Jest więc tak przezroczysta jak lampryska albo jak młoda sardynka? - Nie żartuj, Petroniuszu, a jeśli cię łudzi swoboda, z jaką ja sam o mojej żądzy mówię, wiedz o tym, że jaskrawa suknia częstokroć głębokie rany pokrywa. Muszę ci też powiedzieć, że wracając z Azji przespałem jedną noc w świątyni Mopsusa, aby mieć sen wróżebny. Otóż we śnie pojawił mi się sam Mopsus i zapowiedział, że w życiu moim nastąpi wielka przemiana przez miłość. - Słyszałem, jak Pliniusz mówił, że nie wierzy w bogów, ale wierzy w sny i być może, że ma słuszność. Moje żarty nie przeszkadzają mi też myśleć czasem, że naprawdę jest tylko jedno bóstwo, odwieczne, wszechwładne, twórcze - Venus Genitrix. Ona skupia dusze, skupia ciała i rzeczy. Eros wywołał świat z chaosu. Czy dobrze uczynił, to inna rzecz, ale gdy tak jest, musimy uznać jego potęgę, choć wolno jej nie błogosławić... - Ach, Petroniuszu! Łatwiej na świecie o filozofię niż o dobrą radę. - Powiedz mi, czego ty właściwie chcesz? - Chcę mieć Ligię. Chcę, by te moje ramiona, które obejmują teraz tylko powietrze, mogły objąć ją i przycisnąć do piersi. Chcę oddychać jej tchnieniem. Gdyby była niewolnicą, dałbym za nią Aulusowi sto dziewcząt z nogami pobielonymi wapnem na znak, że je pierwszy raz wystawiono na sprzedaż. Chcę ją mieć w domu moim dopóty, dopóki głowa moja nie będzie tak biała, jak szczyt Soracte w zimie. - Ona nie jest niewolnicą, ale ostatecznie należy do familii Plaucjusza, a ponieważ jest dzieckiem opuszczonym, może być uważana jako alumna. Plaucjusz mógłby ci ją odstąpić, gdyby chciał. - To chyba nie znasz Pomponii Grecyny. Zresztą oboje przywiązali się do niej jak do własnego dziecka. - Pomponię znam. Istny cyprys. Gdyby nie była żoną Aulusa, można by ją wynajmować jako płaczkę. Od śmierci Julii nie zrzuciła ciemnej stoli i w ogóle wygląda, jakby za życia jeszcze chodziła po łące porosłej asfodelami. Jest przy tym univira, a więc między naszymi cztero- i pięciokrotnymi rozwódkami jest zarazem Feniksem... Ale... czy słyszałeś, że Feniks jakoby naprawdę wylągł się teraz w górnym Egipcie, co mu się zdarza nie częściej jak raz na pięćset lat? - Petroniuszu! Petroniuszu! O Feniksie pogadamy kiedy indziej. - Cóż ja ci powiem, mój Marku. Znam Aula Plaucjusza, który lubo nagania mój sposób życia, ma do mnie pewną słabość, a może nawet szanuje mnie więcej od innych, wie bowiem, że nie byłem nigdy donosicielem, jak na przykład Domicjusz Afer, Tygellinus i cała zgraja przyjaciół Ahenobarba. Nie udając przy tym stoika krzywiłem się jednak nieraz na takie postępki Nerona, na które Seneka i Burrhus patrzyli przez szpary. Jeśli sądzisz, że mogę coś dla ciebie u Aulusa wyjednać - jestem na twoje usługi. - Sądzę, że możesz. Ty masz na niego wpływ, a przy tym umysł twój posiada niewyczerpane sposoby. Gdybyś się rozejrzał w położeniu i pomówił z Plaucjuszem... - Zbytnie masz pojęcie o moim wpływie i o dowcipie, ale jeśli tylko o to chodzi, pomówię z Plaucjuszem. jak tylko przeniosą się do miasta. - Oni wrócili dwa dni temu. - W takim razie pójdźmy do triclinium, gdzie czeka na nas śniadanie, a następnie, nabrawszy sił, każemy się zanieść do Plaucjusza. - Zawsześ mi był miły - odrzekł na to z żywością Winicjusz - ale teraz każę chyba ustawić wśród moich larów twój posąg - ot, taki piękny jak ten - i będę mu składał ofiary. To rzekłszy zwrócił się w stronę posągów, które zdobiły całą jedną ścianę wonnej świetlicy, i wskazał ręką na posąg Petroniusza, przedstawiający go jako Hermesa z posochem w dłoni. Po czym dodał: - Na światło Heliosa! Jeśli "boski" Aleksander był do ciebie podobny - nie dziwić się Helenie. I w okrzyku tym było tyleż szczerości, ile pochlebstwa, Petroniusz bowiem, lubo starszy i mniej atletyczny, piękniejszy był nawet od Winicjusza. Kobiety w Rzymie podziwiały nie tylko jego giętki umysł i smak, który mu zjednał nazwę arbitra elegancji, ale i ciało. Podziw ów znać było nawet na twarzach owych dziewcząt z Kos, które układały teraz fałdy jego togi, a z których jedna, imieniem Eunice, skrycie go kochająca, patrzyła mu w oczy z pokorą i zachwytem. Lecz on nie zwrócił nawet na to uwagi, jeno uśmiechnąwszy się do Winicjusza począł cytować mu w odpowiedzi wyrażenie Seneki o kobietach: - Animal impudens... etc... A następnie otoczywszy ręką jego ramiona wyprowadził go do triclinium. W unktuarium dwie greckie dziewczyny, Frygijki i dwie Murzynki poczęły uprzątać epilichnia z woniami. Lecz w tejże chwili spoza uchylonej kotary od frigidarium ukazały się głowy balneatorów i rozległo się ciche: "psst" - a na to wezwanie jedna z Greczynek, Frygijki i dwie Etiopki, poskoczywszy żywo, znikły w mgnieniu oka za kotarą. W termach rozpoczynała się chwila swawoli i rozpusty, której inspektor nie przeszkadzał, albowiem sam częstokroć brał w podobnych hulankach udział. Domyślał się ich zresztą i Petroniusz, ale jako człowiek wyrozumiały i nie lubiący karać, patrzył na nie przez szpary. W unctuarium pozostała tylko Eunice. Czas jakiś nasłuchiwała oddalających się w kierunku laconicum głosów i śmiechów, wreszcie uniósłszy wykładany bursztynem i kością słoniową stołek, na którym przed chwilą siedział Petroniusz, przysunęła go ostrożnie do jego posągu. Unctuarium pełne było słonecznego światła i kolorów bijących od tęczowych marmurów, którymi wyłożone były ściany. Eunice wstąpiła na stołek - i znalazłszy się na wysokości posągu, nagle zarzuciła mu na szyję ramiona, po czym odrzuciwszy w tył swe złote włosy i tuląc różowe ciało do białego marmuru, poczęła przyciskać w uniesieniu usta do zimnych warg Petroniusza. góra strony Quo vadis 01